My Life As A Buizel
by ChibiLeafeon
Summary: A story about a Buizel and her life.
1. Chapter 1

My Life As a Buizel.

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

Today was a very sunny day. I thought nothing could go wrong today well unless a trainer came by on this route, then nothing could go wrong right? I was rarely paranoid like this, sometimes it scared the crap outta me. Anyway, I'm a young female Buizel named Fang, yet I have never seen any other Buizel besides my mother, so I normally get lonely at most times. Sure there were other Poke'mon but, they seem to avoid me for a reason I didn't know.

Well at least the water feels nice and warm through my soft orange fur, as I swim in the blue water. As I swam, something shiny catches my eye. I swam closer to it out of curiosity. The hooked-shaped object was a silver color. I reached out and grabbed it to get a better look at it. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp tug on the silver object, then it tugged again but harder and I felt my body being forced to the surface. I dug my claws into the hook and I burst out of the water and thrown onto the hard ground.

I was rather still in a daze and slowly got up off the ground to look up and see a trainer and his two Poke'mon, a Buizel and a Sneasel. My face flushed a reddish color as I noticed the Buizel was a male, he just smirked at me. The Sneasel sent a bad chill down my spine the way he looked at me. As I turned my attention back to the trainer, he was giving orders to his Sneasel. The dark Poke'mon was charging up a Shadow Ball at me.


	2. Chapter 2

My Life As A Buizel.

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

The black orb shot out at me, I leaped out of the way in time and slung a Sonicboom at the Poke'mon, he quickly got out the way. I let out a small growl, as I was about to attack, the Sneasel disappeared. I flinched at that and turned my furry head in random directions. 'This is rather confusing' I thought as I scratched my head. I turned my head around seeing the Sneasel right behind me using a attack that I didn't know. It hit me hard in the back and my small body crashed into the ground.

As I was about to pull myself off of the ground I felt something sharp dig into my back and drag me backwards across the ground I hissed at the stinging pain. I felt something warm behind me. I open my eye's and heard shout from the trainer. He had a worried look on his face."Sneasel what do you think your doing!?"

I turn my head to face Sneasel to see him grabbing my sides and positioning himself. I growled again and started to spin my tail in his face causing him to let go of me. I quickly got up and ran into the forest bushes along side the lake I live in. I hardly leave the water. I kept running untill I came to a dead end. I heard something rustling ing the bushes behind me.I turned around to see that same Sneasel. I sighed in frustration, why didn't he just leave me alone? But something was missing, that other Buizel and trainer.

I snapped out of my quick thinking with the Sneasel launching a Poison Jab. I tried to dodge it but I felt something grab my tail and pull me down. The poison attack hit me right in my chest causing me to spit up blood and gasp for air. I fell backwards on the ground and cried out in pain. I felt the dark Poke'mon's drag my body closer to himself. I felt my whole body weaken from the attack, it must have been the poison taking over. And the last thing I saw was that Sneasel lustful eye's looking down at my pitful form as I slipped into darkness.

My teal colored eye's open slowly to the dark empty sky. I sat up slowly wincing at the pain that shot up from the lower part of my body. I could smell blood in the air but not the smell of a seed in the air, it made me flinch at the thought of what happened earlier today. I felt something soft and warm slide down my cheak. I wash away the thought with something else. I needed to find some place to stay for atleast the rest of the night. I dragged my small body over to a small hole in a tree that went underground it was kind of small but I didn't care. I had left a small trail of blood from the dead end but it wasn't to much to worry about. Hopefully, tomarrow would be a better day for me. I silently cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the light of the sun shining through the small chamber I was in. I could still feel the pain on my lower half. To make it worse I was going into heat. I'm alway's so grumpy when I'm in heat. It was so annoying. I let out a soft sigh and crawled out of the old abandoned nest and on to the grass. Maybe it was a better idea to go on all fours then walk like a human. I was at least trying to find some oran berries to heal myself.

I walked slowly on the grass and came across oran berries. 'Just my luck' I smiled a little.I turned and looked around the area, I didn't see anybody. I grabbed a few of the small berries and crawled off in the direction I came from. For some reason I thought that would be harder cause I thought of something gaurding the fruit. I made it back to the small nest and layed down on the leaves at the bottom. I relaxed for a while and reached for a berrie and started to eat it. It was rather tasty. After I finished eating I dozed off and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My Life As A Buizel.

Chapter 3

Fang's POV

I was having a peaceful dream to what was compared to what happened yesterday. I had somehow found other Buizel. They were so nice and sweet towards me. I felt so happy and proud to be the Buizel I was, untill I felt something warm and fuzzy on my side. My eye's open and I looked slowly to my side with a tired look on my face. It was a small Poochyena. I wonder how he got here. Maybe he got lost smelled that blood from the night before. I desided not to wake him up he could stay, it didn't bother me at all. I fell slowly back to sleep.

I felt something rub against my orange face.I open my teal eye's to face red and yellow eye's. It made me jump back a little causing my lower half to hurt. I winced at the pain."Finaly, your up mom.Are you ok?" 'What? 'Mom?' The small Poochyena was sitting down infront of me wagging his bushy tail back and forth. "I'm ok." I said trying to sound happy, I didn't want to break the young Poke'mon's heart with a mean reply. The Poochyena gave a heart warming smile at me. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Ok well thats good mom, hey when are you gonna teach me how to hunt?" I sweat dropped. Say wha? I could barly hunt myseslf at the moment. "Well, I'll teach you when I get better.Are you hungry?" The Poochyena nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." I slowly got up on all fours and crawled out of the nest, I turned my head around to make sure the younger Poke'mon was following me. The gray furball ran up to me and slowed down to a walking pace so he could match my speed. I was repacing my steps from the day before to find those oran berries.

We walked for a few minutes and we came across the same oran berries from before. The Poochyena ran past me and flew into the pile of oran berries. "Wow, look at all the food!" he said in a happy tone. I nodded in response. I slowly crawled over to the pile of berries and Poochyena and layed down and started to snack on the berries. We sat there in silence, eating the tasty fruit. I broke the silence. "Hey Poochyena, whats your name?" I said turning over to him. He stopped stuffing his face and swallowed. "It's Blain." he said quickly going back to eating.

I smiled and continued to eat also. I was starting to feel stronger but my lower half wouldn't stop hurting and it not as much as bad as the past two days. I sighed at the pain and got up, Blain did the same and followed my every move. I needed to find where water was in this part of the forest. I walked around using my acute sence of smell to find water. I could tell we were close to water. Blain and I crawled through a bush and found a small pond with other and many types of Poke'mon that came with it. I stared in awe and so did Blain. I never seen so many diffrent Poke'mon in one spot, I was guessing that Blain didn't ether from the look on his dark gray face. There were Pichu, Pikachu, Pidgey, Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Magikarp, Starly, Buizel, and very few Floatzel. No wonder I never seen my own kind very often.

"Mom, can I go play with the Poke'mon?" Blain said with a happy tone. I nodded and smiled at him. "But stay close. He nodded also and ran off over to a Pikachu and quickly started a conversation with the yellow mouse Poke'mon. I felt happy inside the way Blain had just made a friend. I walked over to the other side of the small pond so I could relax in the sun and keep a eye on Blain. I bent over the edge of the pond and drank some of the water, it felt so refreashing since I didn't drink any water for almost to days straight. Now that wasn't very healthy for a water Poke'mon was it? I lifted my head from the water and turned and looked at Blain and Pikachu. They seemed to be having fun chasing each other. I turned away and looked done at the lake. It felt good to relax.

"Um, hi there.." A nevous voice called out to me, I turned to face the voice. It was a male Buizel with a nevous look on his face. I smiled. "Can I help you?" I said in a soft tone. The Buizel seemed to be blushing. "Um well, would yo-" Something knocked the Buizel down. I looked up to see a Floatzel towering above me. I narrowed my eye's, man that was uncalled for. The Floatzel smirked at me, something told me that this wasn't gonna go so well. The Floatzel gabbed my arm quickly yanking my body upwards. I wimpered at the pain that flew through my body. "Hey, don't give that look to your future mate." The orange Poke'mon said licking my face. I groaned in irritation, that was just plain disgusting and where and his little mind think I even would give up my body to a idiot like him. I lifted my other paw and clawed the taller Poke'mon in the face causing him to drop me and holding his face in pain.

Blain came running up beside me. Blain rubbed his head against my side "Mom, are you ok? That Poke'mon didn't do anything to you did he?" I looked down at him. "No.." I said queitly. Floatzel growled and wiped the little drops of blood off his face and ran up to me grabbed me. Blain started to growl and charged at the Floatzel and a bite attack, but the water Poke'mon easily kicked Blain backwards. I struggle to get out of the Poke'mon's hold but I failed. "Let go you idiot!" I sceamed at the Floatzel but he didn't care, I could tell from the look on his face. He ran off into the bushes with me, I had no clue where we were going but I knew it would be hell for me. I hope Blain was ok...

We were running through the for a good 10 minutes. I had lost hope of getting free from the Poke'mon.The he slowed down infront of a cave, it was dark and cold when we entered it.He slung me deeper into the small cave. I fell to the ground with a soft thud. I slowly got up on my hind legs and turned over to the Floazel, he was pushing a boulder infront of the entrance of the cave. I went pale, this was going to be hard for me to handle. When the Floazel finished pushing the boulder, he walked over to me with a smirk on his face. He grabbed me and forced me on my somache and held me down. Then I felt something slam inside my small body. I sceamed in pain and clawed at the ground. It hurt so much, it feels like I'm dieing. I could hear grunts and moans from behind me. I sobbed hashly after each thrust. I sceamed until my voice became raw. I felt something warm and sticky burst inside me. It stung me from the inside.

Then the thrusting stopped the Floatzel let go of my sides and left me there on the cold rock-hard ground. I slowly passed out after that...


	4. Late update sorry

Sorry for the late update, I was on writer's block lol X3

My Life As A Buizel.

Chapter 4

Blain's POV

What the heck does that Floatzel think he his is kicking me aside like that and taking mom off like he owns the place? I got up off the ground holding my face, I felt a lump on it. I growled and sniffed the ground, I was sure I could smell their scent around here. I walked around for good hour or so sniffing, I wouldn't give up on mom! I had to keep looking for her. I think I just picked up her scent, i slowly followed it.

Fang's POV

I woke up to pain, but that was the least of my worries. My eye's narrowed as I sat up slowly, I winced as I sat up. My frowned deeped as I sat in the dark cave, at least when I have enough strength, I'm going to strangle that Foatzel. I sighed, and noiticed a small light comming from the entrance of the cave. I turned my head and observed the light, maybe it was big enough for me to fit through.

I slowly got off the rocky soil, idnoring the pain I walked over to the entrance. I could see outside and smell fresh air. The hole was big so I could fit through. I stepped out of the cave, and laughed silently to myself, that Foatzel was a idiot. I walked into the forest, I was really trying to get away from that hell hole. I felt my body slowing down, I must of been still losing blood. I crossed my arms, life wasn't fair now was it? I thought for a moment as I walked, I had to fine Blain before I did anything else. I sighed and growled. I had to become stronger, for myself and Blain...

Blain's POV

I keep sniffing the ground, the scent the smell of mom getting stronger, so of course I kept looking for her, but something was different I could smell some blood too. Maybe she was hurt, the big Floatzel better had not done anything to my mom! My furry face grew dark with anger as I continue to look for mom. I looked up from the ground and looked at my surroundings, mom had to be around here somewhere...then I spot something orange near some trees walking. That had to be mom! I took off running in that direction.

"Mom!" I ran over to the figure and tackled it down. The Buizel looked at me with joy and hugged me softly."Blain, I thought I would never see you again. Are you ok?" She questioned me quickly and her face quickly turned into a serious look."Mom, I'm fine, are you ok though? I could smell blood right before I found you." I sad queitly."Um, yeah I'm okay...come on let's get out of here, we have to find somewhere safe to rest for the night. I nodded and got off her and waiting for her to get up. She slowly got up off the ground and walking in the same direction I saw her walking in before.

Fang's POV

I'm happy that Blain found me quickly. I had to find a small area with Poke'mon, or none at all with water there...I thought silently to myself. I tryed my best not to flinch or anything, that might make Blain worry, I didn't really want to have that problem at the moment. I used my sence of smell to find water, but I couldn't smell any of it close, but the father the better away from that Floatzel. I kept walking in the direction the water was in.

After about a good hour of walking, we finaly found a small stream coming from a small waterfall, the water was a nice blue color too. I sighed, and walked over to the water and jumped in it causing a small splash. Some of the water soaked Blain's face. He jumped in the water too making the water splash on my face too. I narowed my teal-colored eyes at him and turned over to the waterfall. I slowly swam over to it, the water felt so soothing to my fur. When I got closer I saw that there was a small cave near the waterfall with many rocks surrounding the cave, I swam to the shore and lifted myself out of the water and walked closer to the cave and looked inside, no one seemed to live there, and it wasn't that big but it was ok. I turned around and looked a Blain in the water, he seemed to be having by the look on his face. He turned around and grined at me and hopped out of the water and ran over to me wagging his bushy tail back and forth. The water flew off his tail everywhere.I smiled at him and rubbed my paw over his small head, his fur was very soft and fluffy. I closed my eye's and let out a big sigh, we had to find some food again. I opened my eye's and looked at Blain.

"Blain, can you sniff out any food around here?" I asked him quietly. "Yeah, and it's close." He said softly as he looked up at me with his red ruby eye's."Well, lets hurry and find some before it gets to dark." I said to Blain. He started to sniff the ground and walk over by some bushes, then he looked up at the tree. "Look, it's a Oran Berry tree!" Blain said in a very happy tone, as he started to wag his tail again. I smiled at this, the food was so close by and it should be easy to get I thought as I walked over to Blain. I looked up at the tree and used a weak water gun to knock a few Oran Berrie's out. Six of them fell to the ground. Blain and I picked three each and walked back over to the small cave. We sat by the entrance of the cave and sat down and started to eat. "That was a good water gun, Mom!" He said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Ok, let's get some rest now, we need to practice on your attack's." Blain nodded and curled up into a ball and quickly fell alseep. I soon did the same as well.


	5. Chapter 5

lol I'm still writing so yeah... enjoy the new Chapter...

I own nothing! Just this story lol X3

My Life As A Buizel.

Chapter 5

Two months after Fang and Blain found the stream of water, Fang had trained Blain to hunt for food in the stream and how to fight. Fang laid a egg two and a half weeks after they found the stream. Their life was doing just fine until three trainers came one day...

OMG ITS A LINE!!

Fang's POV

I was relaxing in the nest with my egg, wrapping my tail around it keeping it warm. I sighed hoping Blain wouldn't get into any mess while he searched the area for any intruders on our territory. Then I heard Blain yelling out of the blue "Trainers are coming again!" Which made me jump out of the nest on my back. I just grumbled to myself silently... I lifted my self up and walked over to the egg and covered it with a large leaf hiding it from eye's making it look like a normal abandoned nest. I turned over to Blain. "Ok Blain, lead the way." I said smiling a little. He just grinned back with his warm smile he always gave me. "Ok Mom. This way!" He said running down along side the stream like a comet. I followed him quickly though, catching up without breaking a sweat.

After about five minutes of running we came across four trainers fishing in our stream. Two males and two females, one of the males had a Pikachu with him on his cap over his head. The other male was the tallest of them all. One red headed female and a one with blue hair? I never seen a human with blue hair...must be some type of freaky style they use...

I told Blain to hide behind a small boulder and wait till I came out of the water to battle the Trainers. I dove into the water and waited till one of the humans lines came down for me to grab. It took a while but it finally came. I grabbed it with my left paw and tugged on it as hard as I could but the human pulled me up and out of the water quickly. It was the Blue-headed girl that the line belonged to. I landed on the rocky fround and turned over to the boulder Blain was hiding behind and called his name. He leaped from behind the rock and ran over to my side.

"Hey look it's a Buizel and Poochyena!" The Blue-headed one said pulling out a pink-colored devise and pointing it to me and Blain. The thing mumbled something I couldn't really understand from were I was standing."Dawn, you should try and catch them while you have the chance." The one with the Pikachu said to the girl stumbled and nodded her head at the boy. "Right! Ok, I'll choose Buneary and Piplup!"

With that she threw two Poke'balls into the air and Two Poke'mon came out, a brown rabbit like Poke'mon and a blue penguin Poke'mon. The Buneary turned to the Pikachu on the boys shoulder and winked a the yellow mouse Poke'mon. The Pikachu just let out a sigh and continued to watch the battle.

I got ready, so did Blain hunching his back and growling at the Piplup. I focused on the Buneary, then the girl called by Dawn, yelled out attacks for her Poke'mon. "Piplup use Peck on the Poochyena! And Buneary use Dizzy Punch on the Buizel!" The Piplup ran at Blain with his beck glowing white with a powerful peck attack. Blain stepped to the side, dodging the attack swiftly and cause the penguin Poke'mon to run head first into the boulder Blain was hiding behind. The Buneary hopped her way towards me quickly lauching her ears at me, I dodged them all and countered with a SonicBoom. The Buneary squeaked and rolled backwards, but quickly recovered. "Oh no, Piplup, Buneary, are you two ok?" Dawn said to her two Poke'mon, they got up off the ground and turned to Blain and me showing their Trainer they were ok and ready to continue on with the battle.

"Ok guys, here we go! Piplup use Bubble Beam on Poochyena! Buneary use Ice Beam on Buizel!" Blain was caught off guard by the Bubble Beam being so close, he slid across the ground dripping wet but he was still standing so I figured he was fine. The Buneary fired the Ice Beam from her mouth, it came straight for me. Water came from under my paws and I started to spin my tail quickly. I took off like a jet towards the Ice Beam. I heard the Trainers gasp in my recklessness, I ignored it and focused on the attack. I crashed into the Ice Beam causing the Aqua Jet to turn into ice, it was very cold but I could handle it. The speed from the Aqua Jet propelled me through the Ice Beam, towards the rabbit. Hitting her with the Iced Aqua Jet sent her flying again knocking the Poke'mon out. I crashed towards the ground and the ice broke. It took me a few seconds to recover from the cold feeling inside my chest to go away but I stood up correctly soon after. I faced the Trainer Dawn, quickly running over to her Buneary and said so quietly I could barely hear. "Buneary, that was great have a good rest." As she said Recalling her Poke'mon back into her Poke'ball.

Dawn and I turned our attention back to Piplup and Blain. "Piplup Peck again!" The blue Poke'mon charged in at Blain, but he didn't move this time, he just stood there. Right before Piplup could even touch Blain, the Poochyena dashed forward cutting the Piplup, which was paralyzed in shocked fell to the ground with a soft thud. I smirked at Blain. "Hey Blain, that was nice!" I called out to him. He smiled back with a goofy grin, wagging his tail. "You really think so?" "Of course I do."

Dawn just looked sadly at her Piplup and recalled him and let out a pitiful sigh. "Wow those are some strong Poke'mon.." She said in disbelief. Then the red-headed girl walked up to Dawn. "Well, you win some you lose some right? Anyway, I need a water Poke'mon." Dawn looked over at the girl. "Ok Zoey but be careful, their some strong Poke'mon." "Don't worry, I can handle this." Zoey said taking out two Poke'balls releasing a Glameow and a Misdreavus.

I took aim and the Glameow since Blain was a Dark type Poke'mon, it was going to be easier for him to take on a Ghost Type. "Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball on Buizel! Glameow, use Fury Swipes on Poochyena!" The Ghost Poke'mon fired the black ball at me. I dodged it easily. Blain took the hit but it was minor to him from the look on his face, he quickly countered with a Bite attack making the Glameow flinch. He took this as a easy way to get a free hit. Blain ran up to the Glameow teeth bared ready to take down the second Poke'mon today. He bit the Glameow in the side, causing her took wince in pain slightly. She couldn't take the pain anymore and fainting in Blain's fangs. He drew her down on the rocky surface wagging his tail slowly. I just snickered to myself at his battling skills and turned my attention back to the Ghost Poke'mon. I sighed to myself and frowned, I wanted to just finish this in one hit...

Zoey recalled her Glameow with a fustrated look on her face. "Misdreavus use Shadow Ball once more!" The floating Poke'mon fired another black ball at me, I used Water Gun on it causing it to go right back at the attacker, knocking her out cold. Zoey hissed in irritation of her Poke'mon losing and recalled her Poke'mon. "Well that was so fun..." She said sarcastically in a cold tone.

Before ether Blain or I could react, the Trainer with the Pikachu on his shoulder faced us to battle. "Well, a strong Buizel and Poochyena won't be a problem for us, right Pikachu?" "Pika, Pika chu! (Yeah, this is going to be fun!)" The yellow Poke'mon said smiling with joy and jumping down on the ground on all fours. "Go get them Ash!" Dawn said cheering Ash on. Ash through out a Poke'ball and a Aipom came out. The Aipom seemed so happy bouncing around on his tail but when he noticed Pikachu, he looked sort of mad. Wonder why he was mad all of a sudden... Ash didn't seem to notice it. "Ok Pikachu Thunderbolt on Buizel! Aipom Focus Punch on Poochyena!" The mouse Poke'mon grunted slightly and let a huge bolt of electricity at me. I jumped up and dodges it quickly and used Sonic Boom. "Pikachu, use Quick attack!" I was amazed that the Poke'mon dodged the Sonic Boom with Quick attack but it wasn't enough to hit me. I dodged the attack by stepping off to the side. At the same time Blain dodged the melee of Focus Punches that almost hit him at full force but hit the Aipom to the ground with a Quick Attack. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Aipom, Swift Attack!" I didn't get a chance to dodged the Iron Tail, it hit me with intense force making me slide across the ground, I got up and used Sonic Boom once more catching the Pikachu in surprise send the yellow mouse flying backwards. Blain was thrown backwards on the ground but got up and bit the Aipom viscously.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" 'Shit' I thought to myself. The Pikachu got up and ran towards me with sparks of electricity coming from his small body, soon after his whole body was covered in electricity. I used Water Gun to try and hold his off but it was no use he ran right through it as if it were nothing and hit me right on. I grunted in pain as I felt electricity ring through my vains. It hurt like fucking hell it did. I fell on the ground, not moving. Ash took out a Poke'ball and threw it at my body. It bounced off my fur and a red beam of light took me inside. It was dark as night in there. I sat up and rammed against the walls inside of the Poke'ball and popped out of it. Everyone gasped a little. I turned to the Pikachu and glared harshly at the Poke'mon and used Aqua Jet knocking the Poke'mon into the water. Blain used Quick attack on the Aipom while he was down. The Purple Poke'mon was panting roughly trying to catch his breath until he passed out. "Aw, nice try Aipom." Ash said returning his Aipom into his Poke'ball. "Pikachu, are you ok?" The mouse Poke'mon popped from under the waters surface and looked around for me. I jumped up from under the water scaring the Pikachu. I kicked his face back under the water. I could hear him scream in shock, with electricity coming from his red cheeks. I just smirked at him and swam up and used Sonic Boom on him. He was caught off guard and there was a small explosion that pushed me back a little I swam up to the surface. The Pikachu was thrown into the air and fell right on top of Ash's face. I laughed at them and stole their Fishing rods. I called out to Blain who was laughing also. "Come on Blain, let's beat this freak show!" He nodded and follow beside me on the shore. I swam by the Trainers and yelled out with a sly smirk, "Thanks for the rods losers!" and swam off back to the nest.

When we got there I put the rods up by the other rods I had collected from the past battles that passed our way. Blain grabbed a few Oran berries on our way back. We sat near the waterfall and ate them joyfully after checking on the egg. I heard Blain trying talk with his mouth full, but it seemed he couldn't get it out all the way. "Blain, don't talk with your mouth full like that..." I said sweat dropping at the young Poke'mon. Blain swallowed the berry down hard and he shouted, "The Trainer's seem like their coming back for round two, Mom." He said pointing his paw behind me. I turned my head around and saw them hiding behind a few boulders. I gave them a small glare and they flinched slightly. I motioned him to attack them head on. I used a quick Aqua Jet, but they ducked right before I hit them, I turned around and dived into the water below the water fall. I swam toward the surface and watch Blain cornered their backs against a wall. "Pikachu, use ThunderBolt."Ash whispered to the electric mouse. The Pikachu nodded quickly and jumped down in front of his master and threw a powerful thunderbolt at Blain. Blain yelped in pain from the attack and passed out, that hit must have been very strong to send Blain out like that. Ash took out a Poke'Balll out and threw it at Blain, he didn't even put up a fight with the contraption, it just caught him instantly."That was a good one Ash, maybe I can try again and catch the Buizel." Dawn said with excitement in her voice.

I growled with anger in my blue eyes. I climbed out of the water and fired a Water gun at the Trainers, causing them to scream in surprise. "Give Blain back!" I shouted but I knew they couldn't understand me but, it just felt right anyways. "Alright Buizel, you want to go again, so be it." Dawn said releasing Piplup from his Poke'Ball. What made them think they could catch me? "Piplup Bubble Beam attack!" The blue Poke'mon let out a wave of Bubbles, I let out a Water Gun at them tearing through like it were paper causing Piplup to back up and being thrown into the air by my Water Gun.I used a Aqua Jet. "Piplup, Bubble Beam again!" He let out another Bubble Beam at me as he landed on the ground. I quickly dodged it, using Aqua Jet hitting the Penguin Poke'mon sliding backwards on the ground. The blue Poke'mon gave out a Fustrated grunt as he got up of the rocky surface. "Alright Piplup, Peck attack!" Shouted Dawn, and with that Piplup's beck started to glow white as he started to charge at me. I dodged it as I had done before. I used Sonic Boom afterwards, but that pesky runt dodged my attack! What the hell? My eye twitched in irritation as I used Aqua Jet again hitting Piplup dead in the back causing him to squeal loudly as I knocked him higher into the air.

"Quickly Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn shouted orders again. Piplup shot out another round of bubbles at me, I came out of my Aqua Jet just in time to dodge the attack, and used Water Gun. By the time my attack was half-way, that little runt dodged my attack. That really pissed me off big time. I charged at the small Poke'mon with a full powered Aqua Jet, I didn't care how reckless the move was, I need to get Blain back. I could never see him again!

Just as I was about the hit Piplup, Dawn shouted another attack, one I had never seen before. It was a whirlpool of water right above Piplup. He launched the move at me, I didn't have enough time to dodge, I was going to fast! Then it hit me, of did it hurt, but not enough to knock me out.

Before I could do anything else, Dawn shouted another attack, Bubble Beam again hitting me directly sending me flying backwards on to the rocky surface. My body stung with pain, I couldn't move quick enough to get out of the way of the Poke'ball coming straight at me!

So, this is how it is huh? Being used as a slave to humans for the rest of my life. I won't even be able to see my egg hatch...

I blacked out before the ball hit me...


End file.
